Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope system that transmits signals by means of electrostatic coupling.
Description of Related Art
Typically, in an endoscope system there are provided an endoscope scope insertion portion that has an insertion portion which is inserted inside a living organism, and an extracorporeal device such as a monitor which is disposed outside the organism. In order for signals to be transmitted from one of these to the other, electrodes are provided on both the endoscope scope insertion portion and the extracorporeal device, and control signals and video signals and the like are transmitted by placing these electrodes in direct contact with each other.
Here, because body fluids and the like of the organism become adhered to the insertion portion when the insertion portion is inserted inside the organism, after such use it is necessary for the insertion portion and the like to be disinfected and sterilized using a disinfecting solution or the like. At this time, if any disinfecting solution is not wiped off but remains on a sterilized electrode, there is a possibility that this electrode will become corroded.
Therefore, as is shown in, for example, Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. 2007-97767, an electronic endoscope system has been proposed in which signals are transmitted by means of electrostatic coupling without electrodes being placed in direct contact with each other.
In this electronic endoscope system, a universal cord which is provided on the endoscope scope insertion portion is connected to the extracorporeal device. A pair of connectors (i.e., signal connecting portions) which are capable of being removably connected to each other is provided at a connecting portion between the universal cord and the extracorporeal device.
On the connector on the endoscope scope insertion portion side, there are provided a circular first pad (i.e., electrode) which is positioned at a center portion of the connector, and a toroidal second pad which is positioned surrounding this first pad. In addition, on the connector on the extracorporeal device side, there are provided a third pad which is positioned at a center portion of the connector, and a toroidal fourth pad which is positioned surrounding this third pad.
When the pair of connectors has been fitted together, the first pad and the third pad, and the second pad and the fourth pad respectively face in the direction in which the universal cord extends, and in this state the mutually facing pads approach each other.
Image information about the interior of the organism is transmitted from the endoscope scope insertion portion to the extracorporeal device by the electrostatic coupling between the first pad and the third pad, and control signals and the like are transmitted from the extracorporeal device to the endoscope scope insertion portion by the electrostatic coupling between the second pad and the fourth pad.
In this electronic endoscope system, the first pad and the third pad are covered by an insulating material. As a result, even if the endoscope scope insertion portion is cleaned using a disinfecting solution, these pads can be prevented from corroding, and corrosion of the endoscope scope insertion portion is also prevented since the task of washing the endoscope scope insertion portion is made easier.